


“Haven't Ever Known”

by 8703



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8703/pseuds/8703
Summary: 他令人感到困惑，光之战士想。





	“Haven't Ever Known”

光之战士喜欢钱袋鼓鼓囊囊，钱币倒出来时叮当作响。奇怪什么呢，他也是要吃饭要花钱的人。他喜欢冬天时热乎乎的包子和饮料，喜欢浆洗干净后的衣服散发的洁净气味，喜欢人们欣喜着的脸，喜欢陆行鸟刚长出来的绒羽，喜欢亲自打磨武器后它所散发的辉光。

光之战士不那么喜欢吃甜食，或者不如说不擅长。他还不喜欢雨天时又潮又冷的空气，不喜欢过于繁杂的任务，却也不喜欢任务失败，不喜欢人们失望或绝望时暗淡的眼神，不喜欢有人在他面前死去，更不喜欢那时候什么都没能做的自己。

当他走下飞空艇，踏在高空浮岛上的时候，他想他不喜欢阿巴拉提亚云海，虽然没有冰雪覆盖，这里却风太大，太荒芜。

光之战士不喜欢泽菲兰，也不喜欢他的眼睛。

-

冒险者不认识那个人。他和泽菲兰，仅仅在面见教皇时曾有过一面之缘，而那一次他至少有一半时间都垂着脸，为了某个简直故意为之的挑衅道歉。

那时候他的歉意是不是真心的呢，光之战士忽然想到，无论背后的目的为何……

于情，于理，这样的疑问明明都不重要，也无法解决任何问题，冒险者却无法停止思考。他的头发是金色的，和伊修加德偶尔放晴时的阳光一样单薄；他的眼睛是绿色的，它们绿得就像蓝天窗那些浮岛末端的绿石。他的盔甲比其他人更白，他的声音比其他人更缺乏感性。他既像是谨慎，又像是冷漠。他杀死了他的朋友，忠于一个逃离教皇厅，欺骗着人民，自己却不信神的教皇。光之战士要杀死他。

他成功了。

但冒险者还是不曾认识过他叫做敌人的泽菲兰。流动的河水在这里冻结，何曾几时，这个国家还靠着潺潺浮动在空中的祈祷声生存。他们的声音都像河流，而这个人缄默不语。光之战士不能理解那种虔诚，山岳之都是陌生的地方。

-

“泽菲兰卿受小孩子喜欢吗？”

这是谁的问题，这是什么时候的问题，这问题的回答又是什么。

他有绿色的眼睛，是初春时的草色，无人注意的新芽。一个小女孩拿着花环跑过许多阶梯，他停下来，半跪着，垂着脸，好让她能够到他的头发和脸庞。

那是春天的时候的事情。可是接下来，夏天没有到来。没有人知道曾经编过花环的女孩去了哪里，也许她和成百上千的异端者的尸体摆在一起，也许她已经成为第一批寒风的献祭者。也许她在长大之后，开始痛恨自己献过花环，亲吻了脸颊的人。因为她变得一无所有，父亲被冠以异端者的身份，质问的母亲一去不回。他们询问，那么你也同他们一样吗？她逃跑了。她跑过很多级阶梯，再一次撞上这个人。

她举起巴掌狠狠打在那张脸上。

但这个故事不那么可信。苍穹骑士团的总长曾经被称作义心。十五岁就名动都城的剑术俊才，作为教皇近卫兵之首，不会那么笨拙，更不会令人近身到甚至不能还手的地步。仅仅是个小女孩罢了。她又为了什么恨？是眼泪还是迁怒，是质疑还是痛心。

异端审判局的人随后到来，来追捕他们逃脱的犯人。很快，很快她就要真的成为尸体，和所有或痛恨或崇敬或不相识他的人一样，没有任何区别。他在这个虚幻的故事中久久沉默，脸上依旧带着未消的掌痕。

最后他说：“谢谢你的花。”

-

“光之战士，我已经变成了你所抵制的神。

“如果你有能力来否定我，就来向我的圣剑发问吧。”

但是你的圣剑并不会说话，冒险者悄悄地想，而你只把圣剑丢下了。这些人变身为圆桌骑士后，我更加看不清他们的脸。

他忽然明白这正是代价之所在。当他站在这里后，一切的可能性都消失了。无论骑神的目的是什么，无论那些人带着自己的觉悟也好还是被精炼也罢，无论他们不在乎死也好还是被蒙骗也好，无论他们有着什么样的想法，无论他们有过什么样的过去，带着什么样的愿望想要前往将来。当他站在这里，他不能允许这个世界上继续有蛮神存在在他面前。因此一切的可能都烟消云散。更何况，他曾经发誓要令杀害他朋友的人付出代价。而他恰恰能做到这一点。

即使那支神意之枪曾经冲着他来。

战争的真相浮出水面之后，他们将被弃若敝履。他们会在乎还是不在乎呢。死人会在乎活人的观点吗？光之战士杀死了他们。光之战士是新一轮的英雄。他相信自己没有做错，他确实做得很好。只是无论怎样他都不会再知道，不管他想要知道的是未曾说出口的一切问题和回答，还是曾经的花朵。

以太消散时，多么像宇宙中遥远散落的星光啊。

 

-


End file.
